MI ANGEL DE LA GUARDA
by mirnasha
Summary: Aome una bibliotecaria atropella a un angel Inuyasha que hara lo posible para que ella sepa que el vino a protejarla, pero cuando descubre que tiene un alma extraordinaria estara preparado para perder el cielo en sus brazos
1. beso inesperado

_**esta historia esta basada en un libro que me lei y me gusto espero que tambien les guste , y tal ves al principio les paresca aburrido pero sigan por fa no gusgen hasta ir por la mitad leanla no me dejen plantada y comenten para que no me sienta que le escribo al viento por fa...gracias si me escucharon.**_

MI ANGEL DE LA GUARDA

Aome se dirigía al monte sagrado a repartir libros para los niños pobres, luego de entregar los libros….estaba muy enojada por lo que le había pasado esa noche ¡me han dado el premio por que voy a casarme con Seshomaru?

Se pregunto en voz alta al doblar una curva cerrada de la carretera, cuando una de las ruedas la hizo saltar por la carretera, respiro hondo y redujo la velocidad, aunque su pie volvió a presionar con más fuerza el acelerador y siguió más deprisa en la siguiente curva, (estaba borracha y cantaba como loca).

Al pasar al lado de un árbol en la oscuridad de esa noche, sintió que las lagrimas le empañaban la vista, para ella que la asociación de bibliotecas la recociera no significaba nada para Seshomaru pero para ella lo era todo, por eso se sentía feliz, se dirigia hacia un romántico hostal que le había costado un dineral ¡Pero ella iba a pasar la noche sola!

Debería haberme dado cuenta que todo iba mal cuando me dieron una habitación con dos camas- dijo en voz alta y entonces al doblar la curva cerrada de arboles vio a un hombre en medio de la carretera protegiéndose los ojos de la luz del auto, Aome giro el volante prefería chocarse contra los arboles pero no atropellar a un ser humano, pero el hombre apareció entre su auto y lo golpeo.

Ohhh Dios mío.. a Aome la invadían los nervios nunca había escuchado el sonido de un cuerpo humano contra un auto.

¿Dónde estas?- pregunto sin aliento, intranquila y llena de pánico.

Aquí-oyó un suspiro, y bajo una pendiente alado de la carretera, su vestido elegante de seda beige se enganchaba con las ramas y sus sandalias de tacón doradas se hundían en el lodo, aquel hombre había caído unos metros mas debajo de la montaña ..

Estas bien, te encuentras bien- preguntaba ella sin parar al tiempo que le pasaba la mano por la cara que la tenia mojada tal vez de sangre.

Cuando el se quejo de dolor sintió una gran alivio de que no estuviera muerto

¿Por qué no se compro un celular que Seshomaru quería que ella tuviera?

¿Puedes levantarte?- le pregunto, arreglándole el pelo que le caía por la frente- si te dejo aquí y me voy a buscar ayuda creo que no regresare por que me olvidare de este lugar, por favor dime que estas bien.

El hombre giro la cabeza que estaba en el regazo de Aome

¿Aome?-susurro

Aome se sentó he intento mirarlo a los ajos, logro ver algo pero no todo porque era muy oscuro

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto y entonces muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza

¿Será un asesino en serie que fingía estar lesionado para hacer caer a las mujeres en su trampa mortal?

Aome dio media vuelta y corrió montaña arriba en dirección al auto.

¿no voy a hacerte ningún daño?-dijo el mientras intentaba sentarse.

Aome dudaba entre ayudarlo y salir corriendo despavorida. Cuando el la agarro de la mano y ella no pudo salir corriendo.

¿Estas herida?-le pregunto con una voz ronca…..conducías muy deprisa podrías haberte estrellado contra un árbol y hacerte daño.

Aome pensó, primero sabia su nombre y ahora sabia a que velocidad conducía" tengo que salir de aquí" pensó y miro hacia arriba en dirección al auto.

Agarrado a la mano de ella el hombre hizo esfuerzos para levantarse pero Aome no lo ayudo había algo muy raro en el que le daban ganas de marcharse.

Me encuentro fatal en este cuerpo- dijo mientras trataba de sentarse

Si, ya lo creo, que te atropelle un auto es terrible- dijo ella, hablando mas alto a medida que el miedo crecía.

Me tienes miedo-dijo el

Yo… la verdad es que no tengo miedo…-dijo eso pensando que lo tranquilizaría

Si que lo tienes, lo noto …Aome como has podido..

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Aome casi gritó

Siempre he sabido tu nombre eres uno de los míos

Eso es-pensó Aome y de un tirón se libero de el y se puso a correr montaña arriba en dirección al auto.. Pero no fue muy lejos antes de que el la agarrara por la cintura y la sujetara en sus brazos para tenerla mas cerca

Sssss-susurro, cálmate, no puedes tenerme miedo, Aome hace mucho que nos conocemos

Para sorpresa de Aome cuando la toco comenzó a calmarse.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Aome

Inuyasha- contesto como si ella tuviera q saberlo

No conozco a ningún inuyasha

Si que me conoces-dijo el con voz pausada y enredando la mano en el cabello de ella

Soy tu ángel de la guarda y hemos estado juntos durante 5000 años

Aome se quedo quieta pensando en lo que dijo y por un momento la risa la invadió, reír era lo que necesitaba después de un día horrible y ahora un hombre afirmaba que era su ángel de la guarda

¿así que eres un ángel?- dijo soltándose

Entonces ¡donde están tus alas?

No sabia si reír o huir de miedo

En realidad los ángeles no tenemos alas es algo que ustedes los humanos se han inventado, pero cuando adoptamos forma humana nunca las llevamos.

Ahí, comprendo- dijo sonriendo apartándose de ese loco-pues bien ya veo que no estas herido y me imagino que puedes salir volando de aquí

Aome salió corriendo pero el la cogió de nuevo por la cintura, basta pensó Aome y lo miro

Mira quien quiera que seas , quítame las manos de encima cuando dijo eso camino hacia el asiento del auto y lo vio parado frente a este, lo miro un instante mientras cerraba la puerta del auto era alto de espalda ancha y tenia unos lindos cabellos plateados y pestañas gruesas y espesas vestía ropa oscura y parecía manchada

Cuando puso las manos en el volante el hombre se cayo delante de sus ojos como si estuviera muerto

Aome salió inmediatamente y fue a recogerlo le puso los brazos abajo del hombro y lo ayudo a levantarse

Venga, te llevare al hospital- dijo cansada

Se apoyo en ella y le dijo sonriendo… sabia que no podías dejarme, siempre has sido como un dulce con los hombres heridos

¿un dulce? Se pregunto Aome. Ahh una tonta

Aome lo sentó en el asiento del acompañante y le abrocho el cinturón y conducía por la pequeña montaña del pueblo donde había reservado una habitación en el que iba a ser el hostal mas romántico de la tierra, pensaba que cualquiera tendría un fin de semana peor que el suyo si , pensó la verdad es que soy el dulce de un bobo….

No tiene nada- dijo el medico a Aome…. Ni un rasguño, ni una fractura ¡esta segura que lo atropello?

Un sonido como ese no se olvida- dijo sentada frente al escritorio del doctor. Eran las 3:00 am y su nuevo vestido se había rasgado y estaba sucia y cansada, todo lo que quería era irse a la cama y olvidarse de ese dia.

¿Esta bien usted señorita Higurashi?- le pregunto el medico mirándola fijamente.

¿y que me dice de lo que afirma sobre que es un ángel?-dijo Aome con brusquedad.

Durante unos segundos el medico pestañeo, y mira una carpeta.

Inuyasha Taisho, de 23 años, nacido en "LA ERA FEUDAL", un metro ochenta y seis centímetros, ochenta y ocho quilos y medio, pelo plateado, ojos dorados.

¿Dónde ha conseguido esa información?- pregunto Aome y enseguida se disculpo.. Perdone ha sido una noche muy larga..

Ha sido larga para todos- dijo el medico tratando de decir que no veía a pacientes a la 3 de la mañana de un sábado- su carne de conducir esa fue la respuesta del medico.

Ahora me gustaría volver a casa y dormir algo.

Y ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a otro hospital a las 8 de la mañana- dijo el medico para que se fuera rápido.

Aome dudo, insistia que aquel hombre estaba herido aunque sea un poco pero la ceja del medico basto para hacerla callar.. según el lo había sacado de la cama para examinar a un hombre que estaba en perfecto estado

Pero Aome sabia que le había golpeado muy fuerte como para hacerlo caer 8 metros colina abajo.

Gracias- susurro y se marcho de la sala.

Creía que aquel hombre estaría sentado esperándola pero no había rastro de el y suspiro aliviada

Se acerco a la puerta de salida¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel hombre acababa de ser atropellado, tal ves no había entendido bien lo que realmente le había dicho era que percibía que su angel de la guarda le protegía.

Si claro ,pensó sonriendo, creer en angeles de la guarda estaba de moda, tener uno significaba que el cielo te observaba de cerca, un angel te podría hacer sentir muy especial.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esta idea que no vio hasta que se metió en el auto y se había abrochado el cinturón

Ahora entiendo por que los humanos duermen tanto-dijo Inuyasha sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

¿Qué estas haciendo en mi auto- dijo ella gritando

Esperándote- contesto, sorprendido de que ella dijo algo tan extraño.

¿Cómo has entrado aquí? Estaba cerrado….

Si dices que eres un angel y por eso puedes abrir las puertas de los autos… yo yo prefirió desistir, abrió la puerto y pensó ensalir

Aome- dijo el agarrándola del brazo y llevándola dentro del auto

Ella se libero de sus garras

Quítame las manos de encima-repiro profundamente e intento calmarse, escucha no se quien eres ni que pretendes, pero sal de mi auto y regresa por donde viniste…siento mucho haberte atropellado pero el medico me dijo que estas bien.. asi que puedes volver a casa te a quedado clero..

¿este no es tu pueblo verdad? Tu te vas a quedar en uno de esos emm….¿ como lo llamas? Un lugar donde te quedas a pasar la noche

¿un hotel?

Si-respondio, y miro a Aome

¿ tienes una habitación en la que podamos quedarnos?

¿podamos?- pregunto ella enfadada, ya no la asustaba simplemente estaba harta de el.

Puedo leerte la mente, Aome estas pensando en sexo¿ por que los humanos pasan la mayoría de tiempo pensando en el sexo? Dijo Inuyasha.

Fuera!- grito Aome

¡fuera de mi auto!¡fuera de mi vida!

¿es ese hombre verdad? Pregunto mirando a Aome-te ha diseccionado otra vez, verdad?

¿Seshomaru? ¿me estas hablando del hombre al que amo?

En este país al algo que se llama asi . haber que era una bestia

Oído esto, Aome cerro los puños e intento golpearlo en el pecho… pero el le cojijo las muñecas y la miro frente a frente.

Tienes unos ojos bastante bonitos Aome-dijo Inuyasha

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aome gritando

No lo se- respondió el- la verdad es que no se por q estoy aquí. Mioga me dijo que había un problema en tu mundo que te afectaba, y me pregunto si podía adoptar el cuerpo de un humano para resolverlo.

Entiendo- dijo Aome cansada ¿ y quien es ese tal Mioga?

Es el arcángel Mioga, por supuesto

Por supuesto dijo Aome

¿es que estaría pensando?

Me imagino que Totosai es su mejor amigo

Noo, por todos los cielos solo soy un angle de nivel 6… esos dos están bueno… donde ni siquiera hay niveles pero cuando Mioga te pide algo lo haces.

Bueno ya que has venido a la tierra para ayudarme a hacer algo…

Aome los dos estamos cansados.. estos cuerpos de humanos son realmente incómodos, pesados y… como lo dices? Se me ha domido la cabeza.

Los pies- le corrigia Aome

¿los pies ¿ te has hecho daño en los pies?

Nooo estúpido… los pies dormidos, se me han dormidos los pies

A mi también- dijo el pero prefiria que se durmiera la espalda.

¿podriamos ir al hotel ahora?¡te he conseguido una habitación con dos camas, no?¿o no me han hecho caso? Aveces hay hacer q los humanos t oigan resulta difícil.

Aome arranco el coche y condujo hasta el hotel.

**me dicen como estubo el primer capitulo, y tratare de escribir todos los sabados a si que pueden ver la acctualizacion los sabados en la tarde o los domingos...**


	2. trato hecho

**Trato hecho**

A la mañana siguiente Aome se despertó , disponía de todo el fin de semana libre, no tenia nada que hacer hasta el siguiente martes y era sábado.

Mientras daba vueltas en el calido edredón, acurrucada plácidamente en las sabanas blancas pensó: " que sueño tan extraño he tenido esta noche, de angeles de ojos dorados, accidentes de cauto y….." volvió a dormirse sin terminar su pensamiento.

Se despertó mientras miraba por la ventana alcanzo a ver a un hombre de pie frente a la luz brillante. No le veía bien la cara, pero le dio la impresión de que llevaba alas blancas. "todavía no me he despertado".

Buenos días- la interrumpió una voz masculina

Aome mantuvo los ojos cerrados

Te he traído el desayuno-dijo la voz

Hay fresas recién cojidas del jardín y magdalenas pequeñas rellenas de zanahoria, también tienes leche fría y te caliente, y he pedido que te preparen un huevo, hecho justo para que la llema no quede tan dura…es asi como te gustan los huevos, no?

Imposible- aparto el edredón y lo mira, vestia la misma camisa y los mismos pantalones oscuros que la noche anterior y estaban sucios y manchados

Marchate-dijo Aome y se metió en las sabanas

Te he hecho dormir demasiado tiempo-dijo

No empieces otra vez-dijo Aome mientras se quitaba el cabello de los ojos….quiero que te marches he hecho lo que debía asi que ahora márchate. No quiero volver a verte nunca mas.

El te esta muy caliente, no te quemes-dijo el

No quiero-empezo a decir ella pero se detuvo cuando el la miro

Mientras tomaba el te pensó que el tenia una mirada seductora, el le paso la bandeja de comida y se sento junto de ella

Tuviera o no una mirada seductora, no permitiría eso.

Pero que impertinencia…-dijo Aome

He ablado con un hombre en el piso de abojo que trabaja para ¿Cómo dijo? La policía esta investigando sobre un accidente de auto

El policía dijo q si yo no presentaba cargos no tenia nada que hacer, pero si yo pusiera la denuncia ellos sabrían que estabas ebria y conduciendo rápido

Aome se quedo petrificada pensó el celdas y juicios

Que quieres-dijo Aome

Aome- dijo el mientras le extendió la mano pero ella se hizo atrás

Yo- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y Aome tenia la impresión que el intentaba leerle la mente.

Anda, comete una magdalena.. tu huevo se esta enfriando

Que es lo que quieres?

Empecemos por algo fácil-dijo el…que te parece pasar el fin de semana conmigo

Estas enfermo-respondio Aome levantándose

El se paro delante de ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Aome y ella se calmo

Aome si te dijiera que no recuerdo quien soy, que no se por que estaba en la carretera anoche o como he llegado aquí, y si te dijiera que no recuerdo nada desde dos minutos antes que me atropellaras con tu auto.

Entonces deberías ir a la policía y…. denuevo pensó en celdas y juicios

Que quieres que haga-dijo ella

Aome , necesito tu ayuda, crees q podras pasar este fin de semana ayudándome, además has pagado por adelantado….se que has planificado cosas que hacer con… con el perro- el nombre se le atasco por la garganta.

No recuerdo nada siguió el , no se que comida me gusta, o como comprar ropa, o cuales son mis intereses, y quizás tu puedes ayudarme a descubrirlo

Aome estallo de la risa

¿Pretendes que me crea esta historia?¿ que es lo que realmente quieres de mi

El le lanzo una risa muy cautivadora-descubre quien demonios me dejo tirado anoche en medio de la nada para que muriera. Se que el medico dijo q no me psaba nada, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza que mataria a los miseros humanos.

Deberíamos llamar a un medico dijo Aome

No quiero llamar mas la atención me parece que alguien intenta matarme-dijo inu

Deberías ir a la policía-dijo ella

Y debería hablarles de ti¿no?

Supongo contesto ella

No te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a la gente que intento matarme solo que me ayudes a recuperar la memoria.. de hecho-dijo mientras se desabrochaba los puños de la camisa- creo que me ataron y me pusieron en el maletero de un coche.

Aome vio las quemaduras de cuerdas en sus brazos … hay mas en mis tobillos dijo inu

Y no recuerdas nada de antes de anoche-pregunto Aome

Nada, pero esta mañana creo que he sabido algo… no me gusta la tortilla de patatas

Aome no pudo evitar reírse. Le hablaba de asesinatos y luego cambiaba a patatas

Pasa el fin de semana conmigo- le pidió rogando, quiero probar todas las comidas, contemplar todas las vistas, hacer todo lo que haya que hacer y algo que me haga recordar quien soy…

aparte de ser un angel, claro esta-dijo ella

vale eso lo recuerdo,

mira esto dijo el y le entrego una cartera lleno de orgullo- tiene cosas interesantes

Aome la cogió- bueno por lo pronto tenia 39 dolares en efectivo y una tarjeta visa firmada por el pero ninguna foto…

Me ayudaras dijo inuyasha sonriendo, Aome pensó Seshomaru se enfurecería si lo descubriera, pero el la había dejado plantada en otra ocasión.

He oído que hay una feria de artesanías en el pueblo-dijo inuyasha

—¿Sabes lo que es una feria de artesanía?

Los ojos marrones de Aome se iluminaron y sonrió.

—La gente de la zona lleva objetos hechos por ellos mismos y los venden en puestos.

—Suena aburrido —dijo él mirando a la ventana.

—¡Qué va! La artesanía estadounidense es preciosa. Hay cestas, juguetes de madera, joyas, muñecas y... todo lo que uno pueda imaginar. Y la gente es tan amable y... Te estás riendo de mí —dejó de sonreír y apretó los labios. —Estoy segura de que preferirías ver un partido de fútbol.

—No tengo ni idea. No distinguiría una feria de artesanía de un partido de fútbol. Simplemente, estaba pensando que eres preciosa.

Aome no se lo tomó como un cumplido. Cada vez que los hombres le decían que era preciosa, querían algo de ella. Y ella sabía muy bien qué era.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar —dijo suavemente. —Estoy comprometida en matrimonio y tú...

—Y yo no tengo ni idea de quién soy o de qué soy —dijo él, sonriéndole. —Mira, Aome, eres muy bonita y creo que tienes muy buen corazón. ¿Qué mujer se plantearía ayudar a un extraño como tú lo estás haciendo?

—¿Alguna que quiera verte lejos de la cárcel? —le preguntó, haciéndole reír.

—Bueno, tal vez he dicho todo esto simplemente para llamar tu atención. De todas formas, estaba a punto de decir que, por lo que sé, podría tener una mujer y media docena de hijos en alguna parte. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontrara y le tuviera que contar lo que hice cuando estaba sin ella?

—En los Estados Unidos o dondequiera que sea, en realidad, no estoy segura de que los hombres casados sean fieles —dijo sin aliento.

—A lo mejor lo soy. No lo sé. ¿Qué hay de tu perro? ¿Es _él _fiel? —Le llamas así otra vez y te quedas solo. ¿Me has oído? inuyasha sonrió.

—Imagino que no me vas a contestar a la pregunta sobre si es fiel.

—Dejemos claras un par de cosas desde ahora —dijo enérgicamente. —Te ayudaré a recuperar la memoria, pero hay algunas reglas básicas.

—Te escucho.

—En primer lugar, mi vida privada es terreno prohibido. Y mi cuerpo es terreno prohibido. Ten las manos quietas.

—Entiendo. eres de otro hombre.

—Yo no soy de ningún hombre... —le miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Para ya de una vez. Me doy perfecta cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Intentas molestarme, ponerme nerviosa. No me gusta.

—Pero pareces un ángel cuando te enfadas. Tus ojos centellean y...

—¡Lo digo en serio! O bien dejas de hacer estos comentarios personales, o bien no hay trato. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Y una cosa más. No quiero oír una palabra sobre el tema del ángel. No quiero que me digas que eres un ángel, que yo soy un ángel, o que... que...

—Exacto. Y hoy buscamos otra habitación para ti. _No _puedes pasar otra noche en la misma habitación que yo. Bien, ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—Por supuesto. Del todo. Solo me tienes que prometer una cosa.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que si _quieres _que descarte cualquiera de estas reglas, me lo hagas saber. Si quieres que hablemos sobre tu vida privada, si quisieras que te tocara y quisieras oír hablar de ángeles, debes prometerme que me lo dirás —extendió la mano para estrechársela. —¿Trato hecho?

Aome dudó, sintió que debería decirle que se marchara de su vida, pero le estrechó la mano. Y, de nuevo, al tocarle, la invadió una sensación de paz. Presintió que todo iba a ir bien y que su vida iría del modo en que ella deseaba.

Apartó la mano de la suya.

—Ahora quiero que te marches para que pueda vestirme. Nos encontraremos abajo dentro de una hora, luego iremos a comprarte ropa nueva y buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Que no sea este, conmigo,

—Gracias, Aome —dijo sonriendo. —Eres un ángel.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de él.

—¡Fuera! —exclamó, pero estaba riendo. —¡Vete! —se marchó de la habitación.

Aome iba de camino a la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¡Hey! Mi querido bizcochito, ¿sigues loca por mí? —oyó la voz de Seshomaru. —¿Me perdonarías si te dijera que me he pasado la noche retransmitiendo un incendio realmente muy importante y que lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón?

Aome se sentó en la cama, contenta de oír una voz familiar.

—¡Oh, sheshi, he pasado el peor momento de mi vida! No te creerías lo que me ha ocurrido. He dado un golpe a un hombre con mi coche.

Durante un instante, sheshomaru permaneció en silencio, y ella pudo imaginar las arrugas que se le hacían en la frente.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo en tono solemne. —En especial, la parte sobre el informe de la policía. ¿Qué han dicho ellos?

—Nada. No se ha hecho intervenir a la policía. Quiero decir que ellos no estaban allí anoche. Esta mañana le dijeron a inuyasha, el hombre al que di el golpe, que podía presentar cargos y meterme en la cárcel para toda la vida, pero...

—¡Aome! Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Lo hizo tan bien como pudo, pero seshomaru continuó interrumpiéndola y haciéndole la misma clase de preguntas sobre la policía.

—sheshi, si no dejas que te cuente _toda _la historia, pensaré que solo te interesa cómo puede repercutir en tu carrera.

—Esto es absurdo y tú lo sabes. He preguntado si estabas herida.

—No, en lo más mínimo, pero circulaba demasiado rápido por una curva y había tomado al menos un par de copas de champán.

—Pero ese tipo no va a presentar cargos, ¿verdad?.

—No —dijo con calma, —

pero exige que mantenga indescriptibles actos sexuales con él.

Aomeno le divirtió, porque, obviamente, él se tomó a broma la idea de que otro hombre solicitara sus favores sexuales.

—En realidad, este hombre, inuyasha, es muy atractivo y se aloja en la misma habitación que yo. Me he comprado un picardías de seda negra.

—Es una buena idea —respondió sheshomaru. —Deja que se quede contigo para que puedas observar si presenta algún signo de lesiones. Y asegúrate de que no le ocurre nada malo. No queremos que más tarde aparezca con una falsa acusación.

—¡sheshomaru! —dijo Aome enfadada. —No es un gilipollas y he pasado la noche con él.

Seshomaru rió con tanta vanidad que ella se enfureció todavía más.

—Aome , amor mío —dijo él. —Confío en ti, y sé que nunca has tenido un vestido de seda negro o lo que sea negro en tu vida. Eres demasiado práctica para malgastar el dinero en este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, puede —dijo ella con los labios aún apretados.

—Sí, y puede que yo empiece a conducir un Volvo. Tengo que marcharme. Quédate y pásatelo bien con tu gato callejero. ¡Te quiero! —colgó.

Aome se sentó un momento y miró el auricular, atónita. Le acababa de colgar. No había mencionado si iría a pasar el resto del fin de semana con ella, ni había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho sobre pasar el tiempo con otro hombre. «Un ángel de hombre», pensó al colgar el auricular.

**continuara...**


	3. confundida

**Confundida cap 3**

Se levantó y tomó una ducha mientras maldecía a seshomaru.¿Y a qué mujer le gustaba que le dijeran que nunca en su vida había tenido una prenda de seda negra, incluso si era verdad?

Fuera de la ducha, Aome miró en la cómoda que había junto a la pared. Había deshecho el equipaje el día anterior Todo lo que había en la cómoda era _práctico. _Hacía las maletas de una forma conservadora, de suerte que todo lo que se llevara conjuntara con todo (y se pudiera lavar). «Práctica», se dijo disgustada, y cerró la cómoda.

Arrebujados al final de la cama estaban los restos de su vestido de noche de seda color beige. O al menos lo había sido hasta que bajó corriendo aquella abrupta pendiente en mitad de la noche y ahora no estaba más que hecha trizas.

Se puso unos pantalones azul oscuro, una blusa de color rosa pálido, una chaqueta muy común, y se miró al espejo.

El pelo, su mejor rasgo, se lo había recogido hacia atrás con un pañuelo azul, y el poco maquillaje que llevaba le garantizaba _naturalidad. _Pero así era como gustaba a seshomaru. Dijo que no soportaba lo que él llamaba «retratos de mujeres».

Pero no, mientras se miraba al espejo, vio que no era la clase de mujer a quien le ocurrían locas y emocionantes aventuras. Era bonita, de una belleza tranquila y no en un sentido excitante, tenía ojos marrones, una nariz pequeña y una boca atractiva. Ni siquiera con los labios pintados había tenido la seductora boca de labios carnosos de una modelo. Solamente su pelo, de color negro, espeso, abundante y algo ondulado, desprendía cierto atractivo sexual.

Pero el atractivo sexual no encajaba con su trabajo de bibliotecaria de pueblo, pensó, y suspiró. No, su moderada belleza, su figura esbelta y cuidada y su guardarropa encajaban con su forma de ser.

«Natural y práctica», dijo entre dientes al marcharse de la habitación.

inuyasha la estaba esperando en la puerta principal, sentado tranquilamente al sol, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriente.

Ella se plantó a su lado.

inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, se quedó parado y le alargó el brazo.

—Bien, mi valiente princesa, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A una tienda de ropa para hombres —contestó ella, haciéndole reír, pues él todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, y a la luz del sol se veía lo sucio y andrajoso que iba.

—Y luego iremos a una tienda de ropa para mujeres y te vestiré yo.

Aome fue a protestar, pero desde que había escuchado las palabras de seshomaru su triste atuendo azul marino se le hacía desesperadamente aburrido y pasado de moda.

—Sí —dijo entre risas, —me gustaría comprarme algo.

Estaban sentados en una heladería en la que alguien se había gastado un dineral para que se pareciese a las de antes. Había mesitas redondas con tableros de mármol y pequeñas sillas de alambre con asientos rojos y corazones tallados en los respaldos

Aquella mañana se lo habían pasado bien en las tiendas de ropa, y a Aome le había gustado escoger prendas de hombre. seshomaru siempre sabía con exactitud lo que quería llevar y cómo quería que le quedara, así que Aome nunca le compró ni siquiera una corbata. En cambio, inu la había dejado escoger jerseys, camisas y pantalones y conjuntarlos entre sí. Era un maniquí muy servicial, pues ella cogía la ropa y se la ponía contra el cuerpo de él para ver cómo le quedaría con sus ojos y su pelo albino

Él lo pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito y permitió que Aome le hiciera entrar en una barbería para que cortaran y domaran su mata de rizos.

—Con ese pelo pareces un matón —le dijo ella riendo.

—Quizá lo sea —contestó, —si no recuerdo quién soy, podría ser cualquier persona .

—¿Incluso un ángel?

—Incluso un ángel —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Con el pelo igualado y peinado, su aspecto había dado un gran cambio y Aome se dio cuenta de que en realidad era mucho más guapo de lo que creyó en un principio. Cuando él advirtió cómo le miraba, le sonrió de tal manera que Aome empezó a notar una sensación cálida en la nuca.

—¡Para! —le reprobó en voz baja para que el barbero no pudiera oírles. —Venga, levántate de ahí y vamos a buscar una habitación.

—Ya tengo habitación —le dijo él mientras se ponía de pie. —¿Este cuerpo no está nada mal, verdad?

—Perdona —dijo, pero no parecía estar arrepentido, sino que le sonreía de tal forma que Aome pensó: «¡Una habitación!, _tengo _que conseguirle una habitación».

Cuando salieron de la barbería, Aome empezó a andar hacia al final del pueblo, en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su hostal. «¡Debe de haber un lugar por ahí donde pueda hospedarse!», pensó.

—Aome —la llamó desde detrás, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirar. Él se había detenido delante de un escaparate y miraba fijamente la ropa de mujer.

—Mira —dijo, señalando un maniquí del escaparate que estaba a su izquierda. —Ese.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Aome ya estaba en la tienda probándose un modelo divino.

Momentos más tarde, se sentaban en una heladería... inu había hecho caso omiso de su objeción de que el _banana split _no era una comida apropiada... y Aome llevaba un vestido de gasa color crema y adornado con un bonito estampado de flores, y una chaqueta de color teja.

El vestido llevaba un cinturón de piel del mismo color que la chaqueta con una hebilla nacarada.

El color claro se mancharía fácilmente y el cuerpo del vestido, bueno, no tenía ni un solo botón. En lugar de ello, estaba entrecruzado de manera que, si se agachaba, se le veía buena parte del pecho. Además, era demasiado ceñido y mostraba sus formas algo más de lo que ella deseara.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo inuyasha, —así que deja de preocuparte. Me gusta el pelo suelto, es mucho mejor que el recogido. .

—Me refería, bueno, tu aspecto... ¿Qué tal está tu helado?

Emily miró hacia abajo al enorme bol de helado y sonrió.

—Hoy me lo he pasado bien —dijo.

—Yo también. Espero no haberte avergonzado

—¿Te he avergonzado?

—Claro que no, le caes bien a todo el mundo.

Y era cierto, él tenía la habilidad de tranquilizar a las personas. En la tienda de ropa, la cajera era bastante maleducada, al principio ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cobrarles sus compras. Pero inu la miró a los ojos y Aome vio cómo, al darle los artículos que iban a comprar, giró la mano de tal manera que sus dedos tocaron los de la dependienta. En el instante que le tocó la mano, ella se calmó y empezó a sonreírles.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó. —Cuando tocas a alguien, se quedan más tranquilos, más relajados, más...

Se calló y le miró enfadada. Si empezaba a decirle otra vez que era un ángel, se levantaría y se iría. Él simplemente sonrió.

—Los pensamientos son muy poderosos. Puedes hacer que una persona sienta lo que estás sintiendo. Mira, dame tu mano. Ahora intenta hacerme sentir una emoción. Cualquiera.

Emily estrechó la recia mano derecha de él entre las suyas, le miró a los ojos mientras le enviaba directamente a él lo que estaba pensando.

Unos segundos después, él se echó a reír y le soltó la mano.

—Está bien, te entiendo. Tienes hambre y no quieres que nos demos más la mano. Imagino que el Pa... —se detuvo y sonrió. —Imagino que al hombre que amas no debe de gustarle la idea de que le des la mano a otro hombre, duermas en la misma habitación que otro hombre, pases...

—¿Te importa? —le reprendió en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie. —Es hora de que te encontremos una habitación y...

—Perfecto —dijo él sonriendo.

Aome se puso de pie.

—Oye, creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Está claro que no resultaste herido en el accidente y yo tengo mucho trabajo acumulado en casa, así que creo que debería irme.

—¿No vas a ayudarme a averiguar quién soy?

—Creo que sabes muy bien quién eres, y parece que muchas otras personas también. No me gusta ser el objeto de tus bromas.

Cogió su bolso y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo.

Aome , no te he mentido ni una sola vez. Bueno, a excepción quizá de algunas mentiras que me has obligado a decirte, pero lo más importante es cierto. Es verdad que no tengo casa ni un lugar donde dormir.

—He visto que tenías dinero y tarjetas de crédito y te he visto utilizarlas.

—Lo he aprendido observando a los demás —le puso la mano en el hombro. —Aome , no sé por qué estoy aquí. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer y necesito ayuda. Solo sé que mi vida está conectada a la tuya y te necesito para terminar mi tarea.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, deseando de repente alejarse de él lo más rápidamente posible.

Le gustaba su vida tal como era y tenía la sensación de que si pasaba con él aunque fuera solo diez minutos más, su vida cambiaría de un modo en que ella no deseaba que cambiara.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte y gracias por... por el vestido —le dijo vacilante.

Antes de que él pudiera decir palabra, salió rápidamente de la heladería y no paró de correr hasta que llegó al hostal.

—Señorita higurashi —la llamó la joven de recepción, —ha llegado un paquete para usted.

El primer pensamiento de Aome fue que no podía ser. No podía haber mandado algo tan rápidamente. Aunque fuera un ángel... «¡Para!», se ordenó a sí misma. «¡Para ya! No es un ángel, solo es un hombre muy extraño. Un hombre extraño, con poderes extraños.»

Cogió el paquete urgente que le ofrecía la joven, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su habitación. Hasta que no estuvo dentro, no se dio cuenta de que el albarán decía que el paquete era de seshomaru

—Querido sheshi —dijo en voz alta.

Abrió el paquete y extrajo de él una caja blanca y plana. Dentro de ella había un picardías de seda negra. Mientras sostenía la hermosa prenda en las manos, pensó que nunca había tocado nada tan suave y mucho menos le había pertenecido.

Con manos temblorosas, leyó la carta. «Fíjate en que la etiqueta dice que puede lavarse a mano», ponía con la letra de seshomaru. «Tu sentido práctico y mi sentido del absurdo espero que siempre vayan de la mano. Te quiero. De nuevo, siento lo del fin de semana. Mira las noticias de las cinco. Salgo yo... Contigo.»

La nota hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos. Justo cuando estaba convencida de que seshomaru era el hombre más vanidoso y egoísta del mundo, hacía algo así. Estrechando la prenda de seda contra su cara, se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró en parte porque le echaba de menos y por algo más que no lograba comprender

—Ese hombre odioso... —dijo en voz alta, pensando en inuyasha y su pelo albino.

Desde que casi le atropella, su vida estaba del revés y sabía que la única manera de devolverla a lo que debía ser era deshaciéndose de él.

Cogió la maleta del estante del armario y empezó a meter sus cosas. Tenía que irse ya, en ese mismo momento. Cuanto antes dejara atrás ese pueblo y volviera a casa, antes retornaría su vida a la normalidad.

Mientras hacía la maleta miró la hora. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y si salía ahora, se perdería el programa de las cinco, se perdería lo que su querido y amado seshi quería que viera. Pero, ¿y si él volvía a su habitación?, ¿y si volvía a intentar involucrarla en su extraña vida?

Sin embargo, sabía que no lo haría. No había estado con inuyasha ni veinticuatro horas, pero presentía que era orgulloso. No volvería a ella otra vez, no intentaría importunarla con su presencia.

«Bien», pensó, mientras introducía el resto de su ropa en la maleta. A Aome no le gustaba conducir de noche, pero pensaba marcharse en cuanto acabara el programa porque, aunque quizá inuyasha no pensara molestarla, ella sabía muy bien que sentía que estaba abandonando a un gatito indefenso. «Eso es ridículo», pensó y miró la hora. Las tres y diez. Menos de dos horas para irse. Fácil. Iría a... ¿Qué iba a hacer en esas dos horas? No había visitado la feria de artesanía y era algo que deseaba ver, pero si salía podría _verle. _Y sabía que si volvía a mirar esos ojos grandes y oscuros, sucumbiría. Prometería ayudarle a hacer lo que fuera que él creyera que debía hacer.

Miró la hora, las tres y catorce. «Creo que voy a salir», pensó, «debería comprarle un regalo a seshomaru.»

Salió de la habitación apretando los labios.

**Continuara….**


End file.
